You're Not A Slut Soo!
by Park Pheonix
Summary: "Soo Hyung?" / "Kau siapa?" / "Aku butuh tubuhmu malam ini" / "ia itu slut!" / "apa pedulimu?" / KAiSoo HERE! Chap 1 Up! RnR Please


**You're Not A Slut Soo~**

**.**

**Cast : Just KaiSoo Focus! And maybe the other Cameo and Couple**

**Genre : Romance. Angst. Hurt. Drama.**

**Rated : Mature(?)**

**Lenght : Chaptered**

**.**

**.**

**Warning : Shounen ai, BL, Yaoi, OOC, Gaje, Kependekan, and Typo(s).**

**Disclaimer : Cerita ini 100% hasil pemikiran saya. Saya Cuma pinjem nama doang sama sooman.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING! YAOI HERE!**

**.**

**THIS FF IS HAVE MATURE CONTENT!**

**.**

**NO BASH NO FLAME YAA~~~**

**.**

**Don't like don't read~**

**.**

**.**

**Dapet ide ini gegara dengerin lagunya Sistar yang Give It To Me. Tiap Pheonix dengerin tuh lagu, bawaannya mikirin yadong#plak. Jadi deh nih FF~ wkwk. Tapi bukan lemon kok. Masih ada plotnya. Wwkwkwk. Yaudah gak pake bacot lagi. Check this!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PheonixChanyeol**

**Present**

**2013**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Uhhhmmm aahhh ohh faster pleasesshh" Racau seoarang namja yang kini holenya tengah 'ditunggangi' oleh namja lain yang sedang mendongakkan kepalanya tanda menikmati 'tunggangannya'.

"Oh Bitch! Kau s-sempit!" Ucap namja tadi seraya menampar pantat mulus namja bermata bulat yang sedang menungging membelakanginya.

"OOOUUuhhh.. aku s-sudah tidak tahannhh" Lenguh Kyungsoo-namja bermata bulat- dengan mata terpejam. Tak lama berselang dari lenguhannya, Kyungsoo pun mencapai klimaksnya dan cairan putih kental pun keluar mengotori sprai dan sebagian mengotori dirinya sendiri.

Namja yang berada dibelakangnya masih mempercepat tusukan tusukan yang ia lakukan pada Kyungsoo. Dan tak selang waktu yang lama, namja tersebut pun mencapai klimaks dan ambruk menimpa tubuh Kyungsoo. Karena Kyungsoo terlalu lelah akibat semua ini, Kyungsoo pun hanya menarik selimutnya dan beranjak untuk tidur, tidak menghiraukan namja tadi yang juniornya pun belum keluar dari hole miliknya.

.

.

.

.

"UUUOOOOOHHHH!" seorang namja dengan tinggi diatas rata rata berseru heboh saat bertemu dengan sepupunya sendiri dalam rangka menjemputnya.

"Kau jadi hitam! Hahahaha!" lanjut Chanyeol-namja raksasa itu-.

"Jangan banyak bicara Yeol." Kim Jongin-sepupu Chanyeol- menatap Chanyeol kesal.

"Tapi sungguh kau hitam!" Chanyeol masih mempermasalahkan warna kulit Jongin yang berwarna Tan.

"Terserah" Jongin bergumam malas dan meraih tasnya dan hendak pergi bersama Chanyeol.

Jongin adalah sepupu Chanyeol yang baru saja kembali dari LA. Dan Chanyeol sekarang sedang berada dirumah Jongin hendak menjemputnya untuk pergi ke kampus yang sama dengannya. Ibu Jongin memang sengaja agar Jongin tidak terlalu sulit beradaptasi. Toh, Kampus tempat dimana Chanyeol berada termasuk salah satu kampus favorit di Korea. Lagi pula Jongin tidak terlalu ambil pusing dalam hal ini.

"Hey! Kau mau kemana eoh?" Chanyeol bertanya saat melihat Jongin hendak memasuki mobil ferari merah miliknya.

"Tentu saja masuk ke mobilmu bodoh!" Jongin menggerutu kesal dan masuk tanpa mengindahkan Chanyeol. Terpaksa Chanyeol ikut masuk kedalam mobilnya sendiri mengikuti Jongin.

"Kau tidak bawa mobil? Kau kira aku supirmu hah?" Chanyeol melanjutkan omelannya setelah duduk dibelakang kemudi mobilnya sendiri.

Jongin mendengus. "Kalau aku harus membawa mobilku juga, untuk apa kau menjemputku bodoh? Dasar idiot!"

"HEY! Jaga bicaramu! Atau aku turunkan kau disini!" Chanyeol menatap Jongin menantang.

Jongin hanya menatap Chanyeol datar. "Kau bahkan belum beranjak dari rumahku idiot!" Jongin mencibir kesal dengan sepupunya yang sama sekali tidak bertambah pintar. Bahkan Jongin berpikir bahwa Chanyeol bertambah bodoh setelah beberapa tahun tak bertemu.

Chanyeol hanya memasang cengiran aneh karena dia juga baru sadar bahwa dia belum bergerak sedikitpun. "Baiklah. Kali ini tidak apa. Besok kau pergi sendiri! Kau mengerti!?" Chanyeol pun menjalankan mobil mewah miliknya meninggalkan rumah mewah bak istana milik Jongin tentunya.

"Terserah" Jongin memasang earphone ketelinganya. Ia benar benar menghindari kontak mulut dengan Chanyeol si idiot.

.

.

.

Jongin keluar dari mobil ferari milik Chanyeol dan sedikit mendongak melihat bangunan dihadapannya. Harus Jongin akui, ini fantastik! Tidak disangkanya jika bangunan ini benar benar hebat. Setidaknya untuk ukuran Korea, Universitas ini sungguh hebat.

"Baekkie-ya~~" Jongin melirik Chanyeol yang sedang meneriaki sebuah nama dengan nada di manja manjakan membuat Jongin meringis karena sungguh tidak cocok dengan suara Chanyeol yang bass itu.

Seiringan dengan panggilan tersebut, datanglah yeoja ah tidak, dia namja karena memiliki jakun. Tapi sungguh Jongin akan mengira namja tadi seorang yeoja jika Jongin tidak melihat tonjolan pada pertengahan leher pemuda tersebut. Bagaimana tidak? Namja tersebut memiliki paras yang cantik. Dan oh! Dia menggunakan eyelinner!

"ada apa Yeol?" Namja itu berkata datar.

"Tidaaak. Kita pergi kekantin bersama yuk?" Chanyeol merayap kesamping tubuh Baekhyun-namja cantik itu- dan merangkul dari apa yang Jongin lihat, Jongin menyimpulkan bahwa namja cantik ini adalah kekasih Chanyeol. Sial. Tinggi juga selera si idiot ini.

"Baiklah" Baekhyun mengangguk. Dan Chanyeol tersenyum puas dan hendak pergi. tapi tunggu dulu! Bagaimana nasib Jongin setelah ini?

"Hei! Aku bagaimana?" Jongin berseru. Ia terlalu bodoh karena hanya mendengarkan Chanyeol sedari tadi.

"Kau cari saja sendiri kelasmu ya! Kau jurusan Bisnis management kan? Kurasa kelasmu masih sangat lama dimulai!" Chanyeol berhenti dan berbicara dengan Jongin yang mulai panik.

"Bukankah kau berjanji mengantarku?" Jongin menatap Chanyeol tajam.

"heehehe. Aku sibuk. Kau pasti bisa! Ini hanya korea! LA saja bisa kau taklukkan! Ddaaaah" Chanyeol melenggang pergi tidak menghiraukan simpang empat yang terbentuk sempurna di sudut kepala Jongin saat ini.

"Sial!" Jongin menggerutu sebelum ia membawa kakinya untuk mencari segala informasi tentang dimana Jurusan Bisnis berada.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo menggeliatkan tubuhnya saat sinar matahari mulai mengusik tidurnya saat ini. Kyungsoo pun bangkit dengan kepala yang sedikit pening dan mencari cari keberadaan handphonenya. Setelah menemukannya, Kyungsoo meraihnya dan melihat pukul berapa saat ini.

**09.12 KST**

Kyungsoo memutar kepalanya sengal. Kyungsoo pun beringsut dan berniat untuk bangkit dari ranjang King Size itu. Namun Kyungsoo sedikit meringis sat menuruni kasur. Oh ini semua sudah biasa ia lakukan. Hanya saja pasti selalu terasa sakit setelahnya. Kyungsoo bangkit dan meraih amplop yang berada di meja nakas samping ranjang tersebut. Kyungsoo pun menatapnya datar dan meletakkannya kembali disana dan beranjak pergi untuk mandi.

Setelah Kyungsoo selesai dengan urusan membereskan tubuhnya, Kyungsoo kembali untuk mengambil amplop tadi dan memasukkannya kedalam tas gendong ukuran sedang yang ia bawa. Dan kyungsoo tak lupa untuk membawa handphonenya sebelum pergi keluar kamar tersebut dan menuruni lift. Setelah lift terbuka, Kyungsoo dengan cekatan pergi kearah lobi dan menyerahkan kunci kamar hotel yang ia gunakan tadi. Semua aktivitas tadi sudah menjadi hal yang biasa baginya.

Inilah Kyungsoo. Seorang namja yang berstatus masih sebagai mahasiswa dengan pekerjaannya yang bisa dibilang sebagai seorang slut. Kyungsoo tidak bekerja dengan orang lain. Kyungsoo bekerja sendiri dan untuk dirinya sendiri. Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan pekerjaannya yang satu , bahkan dirinya sudah terbiasa saat memasuki hotel dimalam hari dan keluar di pagi berikutnya seperti ini.

Kyungsoo pun memutuskan untuk langsung menuju kekampusnya. Karena ia berpikir tidak akan ada waktu lagi untuknya pulang kerumah terlebih dahulu. Kyungsoo menuruni Bis saat berada di terminal tepat beberapa ratus meter sebelum gerbang Shappire University berada.

.

.

.

.

"HOAAAHH! Sialan Chanyeol! Aku tersesat seperti ini karenanya!" Jongin mendengus setelah menegak jus yang ia beli sebelumnya. Jongin menggerutu kesal seperti ini setelah sekitar 1 jam lebih berkeliling dan akhirnya berujung terduduk di kantin seperti yang saat ini dia lakukan. Kalau tau seperti ini, Jongin tidak akn pergi sepagi itu.

Untuk mengalihkan kekesalannya, Jongin pun membeli toppoki dengan ukuran medium dan melahapnya dengan penuh emosi. Dan tiba-tiba Jongin merasa dirinya benar benar bodoh. Bukankah dia bisa menelpon Chanyeol? Oh Tuhan!

Jongin pun dengan cepat mengambil handphonenya dan mencari sebuah kontak sebelum mendialnya dan emndekatkan handphone tersebut kedaun telinganya dengan tangan yang lain masih setia menyuapi toppoki.

"YA! Kau dimana? Aku tersesat bodoh!" Jongin memulai percakapan setelah mendengar gumaman "halo" dari Chanyeol.

"Coba beri tahu aku dimana Jurusan Bisnis berada!" Jongin menegakkan duduknya.

"YA. Ya aku dengar!" Jongin mengangguk dan tidak sengaja melihat seorang namja manis dengan mata bulat sedang mengantri untuk membeli minuman. Dan setelahnya namja tersebut pergi meninggalkan kantin tanpa sedikitpun melirik Jongin. Namun mata Jongin terus mengikutinya sampai tubuh namja mungil itu menghilang/

Mata itu.

Itu tidak asing bagi Jongin. Mata besar bulat yang ia rindukan selama ini. Jongin hanya terdiam ditempat berusaha mencerna apa yang ia lihat tadi. Sungguh! Apakah ia tidak salah lihat tadi?"

"YA! Jongin! Kau dengar tidak? Sudah jelas kan?" Suara Chanyeol seperti menyihir Jongin untuk kembali kedunia nyata.

Jongin sedikit berjengit. Ia benar benar tidak mendengarkan Chanyeol tadi.

"Aku tidak mengerti. Sebaiknya kau kekantin sekarang. Kau harus mengantarku!" Jongin berkata setelah berpikir sejenak.

Dan Jongin pun tersenyum seraya menarik handphonenya untuk menjauh. Telfonnya sudah terputus setelah Chanyeol mengatakan "baiklah" walaupun dengan nada terpaksa.

Jongin masih celingak celinguk berharap sosok tadi akan kembali kekantin atau sebaginya. Sungguh ia ingin memastikan bahwa apa yang ia lihat tidaklah salah. Dan Jongin menyesali dirinya yang hanya membatu saat melihat namja tadi.

"Soo Hyung. . ." Jongin berucap lirih dan menghembuskan nafas berat setelahnya.

.

.

.

.

**-TBC/End?-**

**Wkwkwk.**

**Annyeoong, gimana? Ngenes kah? Hehe maaf jikalau kurang memuaskan. **

**Saya menerima saran dan kritik dengan tangan terbukaaa..**

**Sooo Review juseyoo#bow.**

**Nggak banyak bacotan soalnya gatau mau ngomong apaan. Hihihi~~~**

**Yang pasti ini ff saya yang pertama untuk rated M. Tapi kalo baca sih udah keseringan#plakk.**

**Yaudah sekali lagi Reviewnya diharapkan ya~~~**


End file.
